Big Brother
by HeartOfShatteredGlass
Summary: The world conference room burns down and there is a meeting on Monday. America hosts the meeting in Aberdeen, Maryland of all places. When I found that my favorite anime characters were real, I didn't expect to get an extremely egoistic big brother. I am very fluent in profanity and need to 'watch my French'. ;)
1. Welcome to the pasta pool

So for summer break before I turned sixteen and went to high school, my grandparents took me and my cousin, who is a year younger than me, to Maryland. It was a confusing two day drive from Kentucky. Nana's TomTom kept getting lost. Ari slept most of the ride, save the last five hours, discussing anime with yours truly the otaku of the family. Imagine how happy I was, discussing anime for FIVE hours. Total bliss. Every time she brought up an anime Todd Haberkorn voiced in, I would tell her which character he voiced. Same with J. Michael Tatum.

When we reached our destination on a Thursday, we heard there was a baseball tournament and the baseball players ( who are around our age) will be staying in the same hotel as we were. I was not as pleased as my cousin when we heard of the news. I just hoped they didn't stay on the second floor, we were staying on the first and there are rumors they enjoy running down the halls.

We bought bathing suits and they were absolutely adorable. I had an American flag top and a United Kingdom flag bottom and Ari had it the other way around (UK top and American bottom). I was so ecstatic, because they reminded me of my current favorite anime/manga Hetalia.

As soon as we got back to the hotel, Ari and I went swimming. There was a guy there that kept staring at us from an inner tube and did not let us outside of his line of sight. I know being an adult and all, he was most likely trying to keep an eye on us, but it kinda makes you uncomfortable to wear a string bikini when a grown man is watching you from a pink floaty. Ari accidentally got her gum stuck in her hair, so we went back inside and cut it out. We went back out to tan until we left for dinner.

After dinner, Ari and I explored the hotel. We rode the elevator for like an hour, going up and down (lol) the four floors until we stopped on the top floor. We got out of the elevator and made a bet. There were two sets of stairs, one on each side of the building and we made a bet. Who ever could make it down their assigned stairwell and up the other's and back to the elevator, won the privilege of being allowed to blue-face* and order the loser to do one thing of their bidding. What's funny is, we are both mild asthmatics. Yeah... we left our inhalers at home. Breathing HURT after that contest.

Ari won and boy was my ego hit... If only I hadn't fallen. After that we put our bathing suits on and went to the pool. We sprayed tanning oil on ourselves and laid down to tan. We were going to tan a bit before we went in the pool, so that way the iciness of the water would feel good rather than freeze us.  
"What are you doing?" Ari asked, giggling. I was blowing the tanning lotion spray into the wind and then facing my back to the wind so I could get the spray on my back.

"Spraying my back. And as a wise man once said,'well duh!'" I responded, using my little brother's favorite phrase.

She laughed. " So that's what it was, I thought you thought it was febreeze and you were trying to cover up the smell of a fart."

We both laughed, luckily inner tube man, or anyone else, was not there. I am embarrassed of my laugh, because my mom said it is loud, annoying and like a hyena's. I try not to laugh very often because of that.

"You wrote on yourself again? I thought you hated tattoos." Ari criticized the sharpie drawn pictures on my legs.

"I don't like tattoos because they are forever, sharpie isn't." I said defensively.  
"But it's so bad for your skin, you'll get ink poisoning."

"I have been drawing on myself with sharpie for eight years now. Not once have I gotten ink poisoning. Besides, lotion makes it rub off."

I sat down on the pool chair next to Ari, then reclined it. We sat tanning for awhile, but then I began to sweat.

"I'm getting in, you following?" I said, standing up.

"Yeah, sure but your pictures aren't." She laughed, pointing to the chair. There, all the art I had skillfully drawn upon myself, lay printed on the chair. The lotion turned my pictures into stamps. I looked at myself, where the pictures used to be. Clean as a whistle.

"Not fair!" I whined. I guess, that's what I get for using lotion stuff or whatever.  
Before I finished preparing myself for the cold water, a group of really tall, really hot guys walked into the pool area. I was wondering who they were, when finally I recognized the albino's face from the group. I screamed in excitement when I also recognized the other faces. Ari pushed me in the water as I began to scream, so it was cut off short.

When I resurfaced I was angry. With my hair clinging to my face and neck and my eyes full of hate and anger, I looked very similar to a drowned cat. I swam to the edge as fast as I could.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" I screamed. The group of guys looked over. My teeth chattered and my fists were clinched as I ran towards Ari, picking her up and throwing her into the pool. Her body hit the water with a slap. This time she was the one screaming.

"Owww! What the tits was that for?!" She screamed at me, climbing out of the pool.

"Throwing me in you bitch!"

"I didn't throw you, I pushed you stupid! And I didn't hurt you in the process!"

"No, but you sure as hell surprised me." I said, lowering my voice, I hadn't meant to hurt her.

"Stop cussing at me!" She continued to shout.

"Nope." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms.

" Yes mon cherié, please be considerate of the others around you and watch your language." One of the blonde guys from the group said, I was angry, so their faces were not as familiar as they were before I was pushed in.

"Excuse moi, je paré Francois. I am not your dear anything." I retorted. The French guy laughed.

" My apologies, I did not mean to offend you." He smiled, grabbing my right hand and kissing my knuckles.

"Shitfuck!" I screamed cradling my right hand to my chest.

"What, what I do?" Said Frenchie.

"Ahhh... I have a bruised knuckle on that hand..." I groaned.

" Ohhh, I am soo-ooo sorry!" He apologized.

"It's fine, you didn't know." I said through my clenched teeth, clutching my hand to my chest until it stopped throbbing.

"Way to go Francis, two apologies in two minutes, it's a record." The albino I recognized first said, clapping 'Francis' on the back. That's when the recognition came back. I gasped.

"F-Francis?" I asked in shock. "As in Francis Bonnefoy?"

"Oui mademoiselle, why do you ask?"

I ignored his question and looked at the others in the group. " Gilbert Belshmedict, Ludwig Belshmedict, Alfred Jones, Matthew Williams, Francis Bonnefoy, and Arther Kirkland." I listed out loud. " Prussia, Germany, America, Canada, France, and England."

"You know us?" Said Gilbert, or Prussia.

"Canada?" My cousin asked, walking over. "Where's Canada?"

I pointed to Matthew. My cousin, after following my finger, ran up to America and hugged him. "I love you Canada!" She squealed.

"Um... " Alfred looked like he was uncomfortable, being hugged by a girl in a wet bathing suit. I giggled, careful not to laugh.

"Ari, that's America. The one with the curly hair and deep blue eyes, is Canada." I told her. She blushed furiously and let go of America and hugged Canada instead.

" Why, no ... How did you get here?" I asked.

" A plane and a car, what are even your citizens stupid America?" England retorted.

I stiffened. He just called me stupid!

I gave him a look from the corner of my eye that looked like 'just wait until the others leave you bastard, and you will pay for that comment'. He caught the look and hid behind his teacup in fear.

"Watch it eyebrows." I threatened aloud. "Too bad Italy isn't here, I think we'd get along very well." I smiled.

"He is, he's just checking us in. Ve vanted to svim before ve vent upstairs." Said Germany.

"Dude, how do you even know us?" America asked, after prying my cousin off his brother.

Gilbird flew from Prussia's shoulder and landed on mine. "Sup Gilbird, yellow as ever you sweet canary." I cooed, pettingde his head underneath his feathers. His feathers proofed and Gilbird closed his eyes in pleasure. He chirped in happiness.  
"If Gilbird likes you, then you have to be pretty awesome. Not as awesome as me though." Prussia laughed. " How'd you know where to pet to get him to do that right off the bat?"

"Don't ignore me!" America wailed.

I giggled, " I used to raise birds." I answered Prussia while I grabbed my iPod. I pulled up the first volume of Hetalia I bought from the App Store. I turned my iPod around and showed them.

"Oh mein gott! Japan!" Germany shouted.

"Korea actually created the general idea, and the story line, but Japan helped." I informed. "So, when he says 'hetalia was made in Korea da ze ' you know he won't be lying."

America snickered. I smiled, happy to humor at least one of them.  
"So wait... You're all staying in the same room?" Asked Ari.  
"No, though I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Iggy. Ohohohohohon," laughed Francis.

"Go to hell you bloody frog!" Arthur shouted.

"Ugh, and you tell ME not to cuss!" I pouted.

"Ve are going to use ze conference room here for ze vorld conference Monday." Explained Germany. " Ve plan on renting ten rooms, und two countries vill stay in each."

"That's only twenty countries, what about the others? And why this hotel in this particular state, so close to America's Capitol?" Ari asked.

" Unfortunately, zere are only tventy active countries villing to participate in ze meetings. Normally Italy hosts ze conferences, but ze conference building burned down. America offered to host it in his country, and he let Italy choose vhere ve'd have ze meeting. Of course, Italy chose ze hotel zat vas ze closest to an Italian restaurant. In all of America zis hotel is closer to an Italian restaurant zan any other." Germany explained as if he had rehearsed that response several times. Ari shrugged.

"Yyaaaawwwnn~" Prussia fake yawned, completely bored. He ran past me grabbing my hand with the bruised knuckle and dragged me into him. He wrapped his arms around me, gave a battle call of 'cannon ball of awesomeness!' and jumped into the water. I was screaming the whole way. When we came up I was still screaming in pain. In the nine feet I struggled to keep my head above water.

"Vat are you, pussy? Ze vater iz not zat cold you loser." Prussia insulted. I gave him a deadly look, worse than the one I gave England. He red faced and turned his head away.

" I. Have. A. Bruised. Fucking. Knuckle. You ASSHOLE!" I screamed, swimming after him. My younger cousin (younger than Ari) swam a 50meter lap in 8.22 seconds, and I always win when I race against her. I am a fast swimmer. I caught up to Prussia without effort and dunked his head under water.

One thing I noticed while I was struggling to keep my head above water, was hat he was also struggling to keep his head up. He came up sputtering water out his nose and mouth and before he could get a breath, I pushed him back under. Just when I thought Prussia fainted from oxygen loss, he dragged me under water with him and snapped my bathing suit tie. The bottom strap that goes behind my back broke. I had to hold one arm over my chest as I swam up to the surface. I left the pool as fast as i could with my face super red. i ran to the hotel room, that, luckily, wasn't very far from the pool. i changed out of my new ( and now broken) bathing suit into my black bikini. I went back outside and Prussia was just climbing out if the water. I ran like a bull towards him and plowed him into the water. When he swam to the surface I cannon balled in his face, smiling. France joined me, and when Prussia came up he smacked his head like he did to Austria after Prussia had beaten him.

We all then split up into teams and did all sorts of 'awesome' water sports, relay racing, cannon ball contests, Marco polo, categories and my favorite, chicken. America who pert neared with Ari, because Canada wanted to be referee, won most of the games, except for the race and chicken. Prussia and I won those. :)

**Don't like? Good for you.I do not want to hear about it. If you do like, feel free to favorite! I do PM and my inbox is quite lonely lately... **

***blue-****face = spend all day on the Internet **


	2. Realitaly

I ignored his question and looked at the others in the group. " Gilbert Belshmedict, Ludwig Belshmedict, Alfred Jones, Matthew Williams, Francis Bonnefoy, and Arther Kirkland." I listed out loud. " Prussia, Germany, America, Canada, France, and England."

"You know us?" Said Gilbert, or Prussia.

"Canada?" My cousin asked, walking over. "Where's Canada?"

I pointed to Matthew. My cousin, after following my finger, ran up to America and hugged him. "I love you Canada!" She squealed.

"Um... " Alfred looked like he was uncomfortable, being hugged by a girl in a wet bathing suit. I giggled, careful not to laugh.

"Ari, that's America. The one with the curly hair and deep blue eyes, is Canada." I told her. She blushed furiously and let go of America and hugged Canada instead.

" Why, no ... How did you get here?" I asked.

" A plane and a car, what are even your citizens stupid America?" England retorted.

I stiffened. He just called me stupid!

I gave him a look from the corner of my eye that looked like 'just wait until the others leave you bastard, and you will pay for that comment'. He caught the look and hid behind his teacup in fear.

"Watch it eyebrows." I threatened aloud. "Too bad Italy isn't here, I think we'd get along very well." I smiled.

"He is, he's just checking us in. Ve vanted to svim before ve vent upstairs." Said Germany.

"Dude, how do you even know us?" America asked, after prying my cousin off his brother.

Gilbird flew from Prussia's shoulder and landed on mine. "Sup Gilbird, yellow as ever you sweet canary." I cooed, pettingde his head underneath his feathers. His feathers proofed and Gilbird closed his eyes in pleasure. He chirped in happiness.  
"If Gilbird likes you, then you have to be pretty awesome. Not as awesome as me though." Prussia laughed. " How'd you know where to pet to get him to do that right off the bat?"

"Don't ignore me!" America wailed.

I giggled, " I used to raise birds." I answered Prussia while I grabbed my iPod. I pulled up the first volume of Hetalia I bought from the App Store. I turned my iPod around and showed them.

"Oh mein gott! Japan!" Germany shouted.

"Korea actually created the general idea, and the story line, but Japan helped." I informed. "So, when he says 'hetalia was made in Korea da ze ' you know he won't be lying."

America snickered. I smiled, happy to humor at least one of them.

"So wait... You're all staying in the same room?" Asked Ari.

"No, though I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Iggy. Ohohohohohon," laughed Francis.

"Go to hell you bloody frog!" Arthur shouted.

"Ugh, and you tell ME not to cuss!" I pouted.

"Ve are going to use ze conference room here for ze vorld conference Monday." Explained Germany. " Ve plan on renting ten rooms, und two countries vill stay in each."

"That's only twenty countries, what about the others? And why this hotel in this particular state, so close to America's Capitol?" Ari asked.

" Unfortunately, zere are only tventy active countries villing to participate in ze meetings. Normally Italy hosts ze conferences, but ze conference building burned down. America offered to host it in his country, and he let Italy choose vhere ve'd have ze meeting. Of course, Italy chose ze hotel zat vas ze closest to an Italian restaurant. In all of America zis hotel is closer to an Italian restaurant zan any other." Germany explained as if he had rehearsed that response several times. Ari shrugged.

"Yyaaaawwwnn~" Prussia fake yawned, completely bored. He ran past me grabbing my hand with the bruised knuckle and dragged me into him. He wrapped his arms around me, gave a battle call of 'cannon ball of awesomeness!' and jumped into the water. I was screaming the whole way. When we came up I was still screaming in pain. In the nine feet I struggled to keep my head above water.

"Vat are you, pussy? Ze vater iz not zat cold you loser." Prussia insulted. I gave him a deadly look, worse than the one I gave England. He red faced and turned his head away.

" I. Have. A. Bruised. Fucking. Knuckle. You ASSHOLE!" I screamed, swimming after him. My younger cousin (younger than Ari) swam a 50meter lap in 8.22 seconds, and I always win when I race against her. I am a fast swimmer. I caught up to Prussia without effort and dunked his head under water.

One thing I noticed while I was struggling to keep my head above water, was that he was also struggling to keep his head up. He came up sputtering water out his nose and mouth and before he could get a breath, I pushed him back under.

Just when I thought Prussia fainted from oxygen loss, he dragged me under water with him and snapped my bathing suit tie. The bottom strap that goes behind my back broke. I had to hold one arm over my chest as I swam up to the surface. I left the pool as fast as I could with my face super red. I ran to the hotel room, that, luckily, wasn't very far from the pool. I changed out of my new ( and now broken) bathing suit into my black bikini. I went back outside and Prussia was just climbing out if the water. I ran like a bull towards him and plowed him into the water. When he swam to the surface I cannon balled in his face, smiling. France joined me, and when Prussia came up he smacked his head like he did to Austria after Prussia had beaten him.

We all then split up into teams and did all sorts of 'awesome' water sports like relay racing, cannon ball contests, and games like Marco polo, categories and my favorite, chicken. America who partnered with Ari, because Canada wanted to be referee, won most of the games, except for the race and chicken. Prussia and I won those. :)

Don't like? Good for you. I do not want to hear about it. If you do like, feel free to favorite! I do PM and my inbox is quite lonely lately...


	3. Stars stripes and War methods

Okay, so yesterday was awesome. Meeting the Hetalia characters, and an epic pool party? Shoot I slept like a baby on sleeping pills. I didn't even wake up when Ari hogged the covers as she always does. I was freezing when I woke up, but it was all cool (lol).

We had to go to Walmart, because I forgot my toothbrush and Nana forgot her pillow specially made so she doesn't get headaches, at the last hotel.  
In Aberdeen, there are strange spin offs from the popular stores that you see everywhere else. There isn't an Olive Garden, but there is an Olive Tree. Not Subway, but 7-Heaven. Instead of Target, it's Arrow.

However, when they do have the actual stores, they are HUGE. The mall, Dollar Tree and even Walmart are big enough to host a farm. Walmart, didn't have two entrance, but a three door entrance. It was bigger than the one in Paducah for sure.  
Inside didn't look any different. It was so similar to Paducah's that I forgot I was in Maryland. We headed off to get what we were looking for.

Ari and I were sent off to go for Father's Day cards, while Nana went to get a new pillow like her old one, a toothbrush for me and a pillowcase for her pillow.  
On the other side of the card aisle, we heard familiar laughing. I went to go look when Ari refused to budge from her given task. I peeked around the corner to confirm my suspicions. I knew it was them.

Instead of saying 'hi' or any other kind of greeting, I stared open mouthed at the countries. After a moment, " Jimney Cricket..." Was all I was able to say.  
Prussia was flinging paint all over the other countries, Gilbird his accomplice. There was a microwave heating up peeps ( How they turn it on as it is unplugged?) Italy was wearing a dress and throwing glitter everywhere, France was chewing on fake roses, England was attempting to get 'Hook' off of 'Flying Mint Bunny', Spain was eating churros next to Romano who was eating tomatoes. America made a pile of bean bags and jumped into them, followed by Russia, who currently was wearing nothing but under wear. Switzerland was shooting everyone with a need gun, as Lichtenstein hugged his waist. Canada walked up to his brother, who was now wrestling with Russia, and poured a whole bottle of syrup on him. China came skipping along squeezing as many Hello Kitty plushies as he could hold. "KAWAII!" He screamed, dive bombing into an even larger pile of plushies he had all collected. Austria was playing a keyboard he must have found in the toy section, while Poland wrapped himself in fabric shouting "Fabulous!" And fell on top of the pianist.

I turned around to see if anyone else saw this, when I saw Germany ride past on a pink bike with a helmet that had a Mohawk and crash into a cart. When had mire countries arrived?Horrified, I looked back at the group and quickly took a picture. I giggled and walked away, bumping into a stranger.

"Excuse me. My fault," I said automatically.

"No problem." He smiled. "Do you know those people?"

"Them?" I asked pointing to the countries.

"Yes." I looked the guy in the eyes. He wasn't pleased, and he was trying to cover it with politeness. On his shirt I saw a badge that said 'manager'.

"No, I just heard laughing, so I came to see what was up." I half-lied.

"Oh, thank you anyways." He walked past me and stared grimly into the aisle. The laughter stopped abruptly. I could hear the man scolding them. I stood next to Ari and inconspicuously showed her the photo I took. She laughed. I picked out the first few Hoops and YoYo Father's Day cards I saw, enough for my dad, stepdad and grandfather. Ari picked out a musical card for her dad, a random funny card for her stepdad , but not one for Papa (I know our family has issues, both our moms have gotten remarried*).

After Walmart, we went back to the hotel, just to go somewhere again. We hopped back in the car and headed to Fort McHenry. I didn't find any humor in the name until we left… I have a 10 year young cousin named Henry.

Going inside the info center, where they were playing the national anthem many times over. There were some cannonballs on a wall with a plaque that says 'do not touch'. I have a video of me poking one (such a badass, I know).

After hearing the anthem so many times, I couldn't help but sing along. We left the info center and toured the birthplace of America's anthem. The thing that got most of my attention was a tree that looked like it had eyes. I have pictures!

There were people dressed as they would be dressed back in what ever year it was. I am not all that good with remembering years. In the bay close by, you could see a hugeass navy ship. There were bombproof shelters there too and Ari and I went in. The air was twenty degrees cooler than it was above surface, pur voices echoed and neither of us wanted to leave, considering it felt like 110 degrees up there.

"Hey Ari, knock knock." I said, after wailing like a ghost that sounded more like a dieing walrus having sex with a cow.

"What?" She said, grumpy from the heat.

"Nooooooo! Your supposed to say 'who's there?'!" I whined, smiling at the echo.

"Alright, who's there?"

"Canada." I smiled.

"Canada who?"

"Haha! Exactly! Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Doctor."

"I'm not even going to go there."

I laughed. Then I heard someone laugh with me. It was loud and obnoxious. I knew exactly who it was before I even turned around.

America stood with the other countries behind him. "This is where my army hid when Iggy tried to bomb me!"

"Are you stalking us?" I asked. So far they have shown up everywhere we have gone.  
"Nah bro, I just thought I should show them around my place, and rub my glory into Iggy's face."

"Stop calling me that you ninny!" He shouted.

"No way dude!" America laughed. Japan was studying the structural map they had by the stairs.

"This is interesting… how did you come up with this?" Japan asked.

"American ingenuity!" America shouted proudly.

"So … since when was it a good idea to show your enemies your weak spots?" I wanted to ask, but I was not looking forward to giving anyone any ideas to start a war. It was like that time America showed his plans to England during WWII. It depressed me to think that my country is that obnoxious, annoying and painfully stupid.

"Awesome!" This place looks like your gas tanks West!" Prussia shouted.

"It's stupid of you to show your weaknesses to your enemy, unless you are completely confident you could win a war against anyone in this room." Ari complained.

"What're looking for a war?! I don't anyone in this room was planning anything until you said something!" I shouted. I fell to the ground and place my forehead on the ground. "Honestly, your stupidity and intelligence scare me."

"What does it matter?!" She shouted back. "Like any of them would do that!"

"It-" I tried, but was interrupted by Prussia, who came over and helped me back up to my feet.

"Awesome as we are, we know better. If it were that easy to plan a war, we wouldn't not be at war right now. You don't need to worry." He said being brotherly.

I looked down, whereas everyone else was looking at Prussia like he was a zombie or something.

"Kesesesese, kidding! The awesome me would start a war as soon as I got home if I still had an army!" I looked at Prussia with an angry 'how dare you lie?!'.

"When she looks angry like that she almost looks as scary as Belarus." Russia said. I smiled.

Later on, after touring the whole fort, on our way back there was a cannon demonstration, how one moves, how soldiers would have carried it and how loud they were when fired. I recorded most of it, but my iPod died before it was fired. Ari was still recording, when the cannon went off.

The explosion was louder than a firecracker. Two seconds after the shot I screamed "AWESOME!" on the top of my lungs. The crowd laughed, and I covered my mouth in embarrassment. I looked back at the countries and Prussia was grinning ear to ear at me. I rolled my eyes and muffled my laughter into my palm.

At the gift shop I bought an awesome Union soldier hat. I didn't take the thing off until I had to purchase it, and after that it never came off.

We ate at Applebee's, I ordered pasta and Ari ordered ribs, along with Papa and Nana. My love for pasta reminded me of Italy's. his was more devoted, but I still ate pasta whenever it was an option.

At the hotel, completely drained of all energy I crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	4. Will you be my big brother?

The next day was Sunday. Only one more day until the countries leave. After breakfast at Aberdeen Diner, Nana took Ari and I to Barnes and Nobles. I bought a Doctor Who book, Ari got a book called Speak by Laurie Halse Anderson. We got some coffe from Starbucks next door and went back to the hotel. Instead of sitting in the room and blue-facing, Ari and I wandered the halls. We ran into the countries on the third floor.

"What are you guys doing up here, I thought your room was on the first floor." Italy asked. Only four out of fourteen were here. Italy, Germany , Prussia, and Japan.

"Outta boredom, we decided to wander around." I answered, pausing the song on my iPod.

"Oh really? Or did you just miss the awesome me and want to go looking for me?" Prussia smiled glomping us.

"Don't flatter yourself." I blushed.

"Kesesese, I was right!" He laughed. Ari pushed Prussia's arm off of her and turned to him.

"No, we weren't looking for anyone in particular. And if we were, it'd be Canada, because you guys ignore and forget about him all the time."

"I don't ignore Mattie." Prussia said defensively.

"Doesn't matter, your too egoistic to be of any importance to me." Ari flaunted. "C'mon Taylor, lets go find Canada."

"I'm good."

"Whatever."

Ari left with attitude and her iPod on full volume with both ear buds.

I rolled my eyes. "Can we say time of month?"

Prussia laughed.

A few minutes later we ended up playing freeze tag, because as you know we are so mature. I ended up falling to the ground with an asthma attack. Japan was it, and Italy was the only one frozen. We keep unfreezing him, but Japan just freezes him again, so we just left him frozen after the twelfth time. Prussia was nearby and felt like making sure I was okay. Although he phrased it as "I'm just checking to see if your awesome enough to play with the awesome me."

I attempted to say ,"Yeah." However, I think I emphasized the 'h' too much and left out the rest.

Prussia picked me up firefighter style across his shoulder. My chest being squashed against his shoulder was definitely helping my breathing issues. He ran to the staircase before Japan could see him and tag the both of us, and set me down gently on one of the steps.

"Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Why tag? Of all the quite games that required no running… and tag? Why was I even playing tag with adults anyway? All these thoughts jumbled up in my head like scrambled eggs. I was only able to nod. I don't have asthma as worse as other people at least.

Prussia looked really serious and concerned. It wasn't like him. What was up? I tried to ask but all that came out was air.

He began telling me stories of when he raised little Holy Rome.

-/flashback/-

Prussia was frantic. He had only just heard of France's victory over Holy Rome when the young blonde disappeared. He had looked everywhere. He looked at Austria's house, and the woods that the young boy liked to play in in his spare time and he was no where to be found. Prussia had fallen a few times, causing him to bleed in several areas. He sat down by a tree trunk to rest. He would never stop looking for the little country until he was found or Prussia'd die trying.

He rested for a moment or two until he n heard a sound. It sounded like crying. Too hopeful for his own good he looked around the tree to find that it was the small boy he had been looking for. Prussia ran to the crying child and held him tight. Prussia simply held the boy as he cried.

Holy Rome had changed from the war. He hat lost his hat and his hair wasn't slicked back anymore. All that and he also seemed to be a little smaller too.

When the child stopped crying Prussia looked at Holy Rome in his eyes and suddenly knew at that moment that that wasn't Holy Rome.

"Are you okay? Do you know who you are?" Prussia asked in German to the small child, who nodded.

"Well, who are you?"

"I am the Republic Kingdom of Germany." The boy responded stiffly, like a soldier.

"I see." Prussia said. He smiled sadly. Holy Rome was no more.

-/reality/-

I was able to breathe better by now, but I was sad. I haven't really had an older sibling or relative in my generation. Let alone accepted like that. For crying out loud, my parents treat me like crap because I wasn't born a boy like I should have.

I sighed, proud I was able to do so again. Prussia continued telling stories.

-/flashback/-

As soon as Germany became a country he lost all the childhood freedoms he had. Every moment Germany was seen with a small pair of glasses on, reading on how to build a strong army and uphold a strong economy. The little boy was always busy. Once, Austria came over with Italy and Italy was so excited that he ran up to Holy Rome and hugged him really tight.

"I told you we would see each other again! I have lots of sweets for you, just like I said I would! Big sister Hungary showed me how to-"

Germany roughly pushed Italy off if him. "Who are you? What do you mean 'just like you said'? I've never seen you before in my life!" He shouted entirely in German.

"But Holy Rome-" Italy returned in German. Having lived his life in a house that speaks German, you eventually learn the language yourself.

"I don't know who you are, but I am Germany, not 'Holy Rome' who ever that is… and I'm too busy to play with the likes of you." He stormed of, picking up from where he left off in his book.

"Oh… was all that Italy said. Prussia's face saddened at the sight of Italy's sadness. Austria caught the look.

"Oh vat, do you have a soft spot for children Gilbert? Ha! Vho vould have known?" Austria laughed. Prussia didn't. He just asked Austria to leave and went to his room.

-/Reality/-

I knew the story of Italy and Holy Rome, and how I cry every time I hear Italy's goodbye to him. I was crying softly even now. He saw my face and hugged me.

Without thinking I asked a question that seemed stupid, but I said anyways.

"Will you be my brother?"


	5. Coffee cough and an iPod to the head

Today the countries had their meeting. The hotel was actually kind of boring without them running around playing games. I hadn't seen Prussia since yesterday. I walked around the hotel many times, not able to find him, I stayed in the lobby near the elevators (there were two lobbies) with Ari, who was Skyping with her friends she made on S4 league about five years ago.

I was so bored, I made a kik account and just added the friends Ari had after a failed attempt of using omegle. Although, the omegle chat wasn't completely useless. I quickly became friends with two girls, one my age and one two years older, and a boy under the code name of 'Blueeyedwonder'. We were constantly chatting up a storm after wards.

While waiting for 'Blue'' to respond, I headed to our room to grab a mocha frappe coffee thing you can buy in packs. I shook it, opened it and then walked out of the room.

As I headed around the corner I swallowed a mouthful of coffee and Prussia jumped in front of me, letting one rip. I laughed, coffee coming out of my nose.  
I stood there coughing and hacking, attempting to get the coffee out of my lungs and laugh at the same time. I finally get most of the coffee out of my lungs when I realize Prussia didn't actually fart … he used a fart sound board app on his phone. Though, it sounded so realistic, that had Gilbert not waved his iPhone in front of him while laughing, I would have never known it was a sound board.  
I cleared my throat, still a little coffee in my lungs. "What the fuc-cough- fuck Prussia?" I smiled.

I realized with horror I had laughed, luckily my coughs covered it up… I think…

"Don'tya mean big brother?" He smiled. I set my coffee on the end table in between the two chairs and was about to sit down, but Prussia decided otherwise.  
He grabbed me around my torso, pinned me to the ground and attempted to tickle me. It might have worked, had I been ticklish. I smiled evilly and struggled out of his grip.

I pulled his arm behind him and pinned HIM down. I held his arm there with my right hand so he couldn't move without hurting himself. Then I noggied the shit out of him with my left hand.

"Muahaha! I have over thrown the awesome Prussia! Haha!" I shouted victoriously.  
"Kesesesesese! Oh really now?" He smiled, rolling over, easily getting out of my grip. Then he wrapped his arm around my neck and noggied me. I squealed loudly, my voice piercingly high. He kept digging his knuckles into my skull as if my squealing didn't bother him.

"SHUT UP!" Ari shouted. Prussia stopped and looked at her.

"What?" He asked, displeased.

"Your too loud."

"That's her." Prussia smiled, poking my side, causing me to squeak. "I'm just being brotherly."

"What do you mean, 'brotherly' ?" Ari asked, pausing her music.

"I mean… I'm her big brother." Said Prussia. "So I'm playing the part."

"Your not her brother. I'm pretty sure I'd notice having a cousin as obnoxious as you. Take Sam for instance."

"Sam?" Prussia asked.

"Her cousin from her mom's side. While we are asking questions, I have one. Why aren't you in the meeting with all the others?"

"Because I'm too awesome to sit in such an i awesome boring meeting."

"Or because Prussia is no longer a country." Said Ari, resuming her music.

"That too." Prussia smiled weakly.

"Oh right…" I had forgotten. I instantly hated myself for bringing up such a depressing topic.

"Want to go swimming?" I asked.

"Yay~!" Shouted Ari, while sprouting up from her chair. "C'mon Taytay! About time you asked! I've been wanting to go swimming all day!"

I smiled at Prussia as Ari dragged me to the hotel room where we changed into our bathing suits. We changed clothes, with both my hands free, but as soon as I finished, ari grabbed my hand and changed that.I saw Prussia coming out of the elevator as I was pulled out of the room, down the hall and through the door to the pool.

She kept dragging me, and she didn't even stop at the water. I was still holding my iPod and wearing my glasses too. Once I realized I was falling into the water, instead of reaching to my nose to hold my breath, I tossed my iPod as far as I could.

I didn't get to see where it landed, because as soon as it left my hand my head went under. I sank, and sank fast, for the lack of oxygen in my lungs. My glasses sank faster than I did, landing on the bottom of the pool.

I swam up as soon as Ari let go of my wrist. I looked like a drowned cat again, except for the anger in my eyes. This time it was fear. I couldn't find my iPod. I looked in the grass and under the chairs, coming up empty handed.. I dreaded a look in the pool. I bit my lip and peeked over the edge.

Seeing nothing, I looked further, opening my eyes more. I saw my glasses, but I still didn't see it, so I closed my eyes rubbed them and looked again. Still nothing. I began to panic. I looked at Ari.

"You do realize I had my iPod in my hand when you dragged me into the pool?" I asked her.

"No way, really?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Was that sarcasm?"

"No, I thought you left it in the hotel room. Honest!"

She sounded sincere enough. So I half believed her. After all, we were both actress wannabes.

Prussia came into the pool area, rubbing his forehead with one hand and held up my iPod. "So … I'm guessing the invitation was not extended to me?"


End file.
